


Are You Ready

by Neverendingslumber



Series: NBA小短篇 [1]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Coach/Player Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: Brad有一件烦心的事情，那就是Gordon到波士顿已经有一段时间了，可他还是没有找到合适的时机邀请对方共进晚餐。





	Are You Ready

“教练，你找我？”Jaylen的半个脑袋从门缝里凑过来，又缩了回去。

Brad叫住了他：“你进来。怕什么？我又不会吃了你。你以后当了工会主席也要这个样子去谈劳资合同吗？”

Jaylen嘀咕：“那我还是宁愿去跟总裁谈判。”

Brad抬起头：“我真的有这么可怕？媒体不都说我冷静自持么？”

“媒体的话不可信。”Jaylen大着胆子，“好吧，教练你也没有很可怕。但你看赛季都还没开始，找我究竟有什么事情？”

“你来波士顿几年了？”Brad问。

Jaylen的脸一下子就垮了：“教练，我可是很努力地在打球啊！你看上赛季东决我表现的还是可以的吧？我去年才来的你这就忘了吗？”

“不要跟我提东决那回事……”Brad揉揉脑袋，调整好表情又咳嗽了一声，“你有车吧？平时开车吗？”

“偶尔开。”

“那你是怎么认路的？”

Jaylen这才回过神来，他直起腰，左手握成拳抵在下嘴唇上，一副想笑又不敢笑的样子：“教练，你是不是想问怎么样才能不迷路啊？哈哈哈哈教练，你不是有GPS的吗？我们私底下都说你平时这么聪明，几百个战术都能记住，怎么就会迷路呢……”

选错人了……Brad在内心叹口气，本来以为Jaylen这个小孩算是新来的，会很听话不嘲笑自己呢。

“我发誓教练，Gordon才没来多久，就已经能把波士顿的路认个七七八八了，你为什么不去找他问问呢，你们两个关系这么好。”Jaylen笑够了，开始真诚地给Brad提建议，眼睛探究似地看着他，“而且我相信他绝对不会嘲笑你的。”

“Jaylen，”Brad伸出一根手指，想了想，又挫败地摇摇手，“算了，我本来还对你有所指望的……我就是不愿意去问他才来看看你有什么好主意的。”

“这没什么丢脸的教练，”Jaylen后退一步，“我以前和人约会也迷路过，最后还增进了感情呢。”他说完就飞快地转身带上了门。

“速度挺快嘛……”Brad挑起眉毛，又换成了教练模式，小声说了句，“看来夏天是努力训练了，下赛季考虑增加出场时间吧。”

 

“往年季前赛有八场，今年只有四场……”赛季开始前教练们的例行年会上，不止一个教练抱怨道，“四场比赛顶个P用。”

“我宁愿多打几场背靠背。”Casey教练说，“我们队现在还是个半成品，根本没法拉出去打常规赛。”

“你们的人员变动已经够少了，首发几乎没变化。”Donova叹口气，“看看我们，基本就是个全新的队伍，管理层已经把能招来的球星都招来了，打不出成绩真是没任何借口。”

“我们老年队，还是牺牲一点战绩算了，背靠背真的太辛苦，伤病猛于虎啊……”Lue教练一开口，周围立刻一片抗议声。

“不要脸，谁不知道你们常规赛就是占个排名？”

“无耻，你不就是听你们队那个谁的。”

“反正最后都要输给我们的，老年人确实不要太拼了。”

“什么老年队？照你这说法Manu都快风干了。”

Lue摆摆手，试图辩解：“拜托，我们队也好多新来的，一个个都不是省油的灯。再说了，波士顿今年也很强，你们都忘记Kyrie和Gordon了？”

“Gordon？Gordon简直是个乖乖男，没事不是打游戏，就是在我面前怀念他的Stevens教练，简直不能更听话了。”Snyder教练看了Brad一眼，慢悠悠地说，“我说这话绝对不是嫉妒你。”

“是啊是啊，联盟最乖的就是Gordon那孩子了，”Kerr教练表示赞同，“让干什么就干什么，Brad你真是好运气。”

“我的重点依然是损失了四场季前赛，谢谢。”Brad依然愁眉苦脸，“至于Gordon？我好像用不着你们来提醒我他是个什么样的球员吧？”

“哇哦，”Kerr挥舞了一下手里的圆珠笔，“这可能是你对同行说过最酸溜溜的话了，真是难以置信。”

 

回到波士顿的时候，Brad还在内心反省自己不该在会议上没大没小地说了那句话，他很确定就连Pop的脸上都露出了一点点震惊的表情。他平时在场边发火的时候就屈指可数，平时更是一副好脾气的样子。可是当别的教练一提起Gordon，他总是忍不住要提醒对方：我比你们所有人，都更了解Gordon Hayward。除此之外，Brad还有一件烦心的事情，那就是Gordon到波士顿已经有一段时间了，可他还是没有找到合适的时机邀请对方共进晚餐。

“不是我说啊，教练，”Jaylen咬着叉子嘀嘀咕咕，“你都请我吃两次饭了，这点功夫怎么着也把Gordon约出来了啊。”

“小孩子没事别咬叉子，”Brad说，“忘记Isaiah掉门牙的事了？说了多少遍要保护好牙齿。”

“可那是在比赛嘛……再说，谁知道他长到现在换没换过牙，没准正好就换了。”

Brad笑了一声，但笑意没有持续很久：“你想不想他？”

Jaylen狐疑地盯着Brad：“OH MY GOD，难道我也要被交易去骑士？”

“想的美。”Brad在账单上签下自己的名字，“队里决定了，由你去跟Kyrie科普一下最基本的天文知识。”

“什，什么？队里什么时候决定的？” “昨天你不在的时候，全票通过……连Gordon都举手了。”Brad朝他笑了笑，“祝你成功。”

Brad盯着手机看了半晌，终于给Gordon发了短信：今天训练结束之后，有没有空吃饭？就我们两个。他刚按完发送键没多久，就听见外面楼梯上传来一阵急促的脚步声，正好停在自己办公室的门外。

Gordon高高的身影在他的办公桌上投下一道阴影：“教练，你要请我吃饭？”

Brad坐在椅子上抬起头打量Gordon，对方也低头看着他。Gordon说话的声音不大，透着一股小小的雀跃：“几点？我应该穿什么样的衣服呢？最好不要是西装吧，我现在手上只有发布会的那套绿色西装……穿这个去吃饭就太过头了吧。”

“哦？那你想穿什么？”Brad看他的样子，不自禁地微笑了起来，“我觉得你穿那套绿色的西装特别合适。”

“不要啦……”Gordon往前走了一步蹲下，双手撑在桌上，下巴抵着手背，视线和Brad持平，声音故意拖得长长的，“教练你总是爱和我开玩笑。”

“就这么说定了，”Brad心想，这事情好像也没有自己想象中的那么困难，“训练结束换好衣服我来接你。”

“我不会打领带。”Gordon还在做最后的挣扎。

Brad根本不为所动：“你以前的领带都是我帮你打的。”他拍了拍Gordon的脑袋，对方在头发上不知道用了多少发胶，纹丝不动。

 

不过当天晚上，Brad最终还是没有让Gordon穿那套绿色的西装：“我只是想逗你玩而已。”

“我知道啊，”Gordon看了一眼时间，“你就这个恶趣味，不过我现在穿西装可帅了。”

“晚上要跟队友们下副本？”Brad看他心不在焉的样子，问了句。

“教练，跟队友们打游戏叫‘开黑’，”Gordon一本正经解释，“并且LOL没有副本下，有副本下的那个是WOW。”

Brad翻个白眼，他对游戏完全不感兴趣：“随便你怎么说……不过，你是不是忘记了什么？”

“嗯？”Gordon抬起眼睛问他。

Brad憋着笑：“你刚才喊我教练。”

“哦哦哦……”Gordon恍然大悟，紧接着小声嘀咕了一句，“Brad。”

“这样才对。”

 

季前赛很快就开始了，Brad站在边线旁观察情况，一边在脑子里记下需要重点磨合的方方面面。时间固然很紧凑，揭幕战的对手又是骑士，不由得他不担心。“老实说，”赛后Brad私底下跟助理聊天，“第一场就打骑士也没有什么不好的，虽然我们还没有磨合好，但骑士那边只有比我们更糟糕。”

“你应该看看赛后Gordon说了什么。”助理笑着提醒。

“看他在战术板上写写画画的感觉很奇妙，”Gordon在赛后被问到相关问题时对记者说，“就好像一切都回到了从前。”

那天晚上Brad做了一个梦，他在比赛中喊了一个暂停，拿着战术板坐在椅子上讲解下一球的布置，球员们都围在他身边聆听。他把每一个人的位置和要做的事情都解释了一遍，最后抬起头，Gordon扶着膝盖站在离他最远的地方，朝他了然地点点头，嘴角扯起一个弧度，汗珠顺着瘦削的下巴滚落。Brad一时有些晃神，时间的概念变得有些模糊，搞不清楚是季前赛无关紧要的第一节，还是NCAA总决赛生死关头的最后一攻。这太糟糕了，Brad心想，我执教这么久以来还从来没有遇到过这种情况。Gordon大学时的脸庞和现在的重叠在一起，难分难解。球迷们总说Gordon是真人版的美国队长，从以前的瘦弱到现在近乎完美的身材，就好像打了超级血清。

Brad睁开眼睛，脑海里还萦绕着Gordon的脸，心情莫名地踏实。对于凯尔特人的未来他并没有百分百的把握，可是对即将开始的新赛季，他却不再担心，梦中的那记颔首就是他长久以来所等待的，那块最后的拼图。

“你准备好了吗？”他给对方发短信，“一切和从前一样，可是一切都不一样了。我们拥有了更多，也要背负更多，也许还会失去很多。”

Gordon很快就回复了，也许他还在熬夜打游戏：“你大学时候的战术，每一个我都记住了。别担心，我的记忆力很好，除了篮球战术，还可以记住波士顿的大街小巷。”


End file.
